Sweet Dreams
by Sabrina Usagi
Summary: What would you do if the man you loved was only a dream well Kagome is about to find out. Kuwabaka is tortured and killed in this story
1. Prologue

Sweet Dreams

What would you do if the love of your life were only a dream? Well Kagome is about to find out. She and the Inu gang had defeated Naraku for about week, but Kagome has gone into the deep slumber known as a coma. Inu Yasha tried to take her back to her own time but failed miserably so Kagome is staying in one of the villager's hut until she awakens.

Kagome's dreams

Kagome is walking around in a forest filled with flowers that are all ablaze. 

"I am SICK of all these flowers! Are any of them not afire for crying out loud this is impossible I've been walking around for days and nothing to eat!" I screamed.

"Well you just have to know where to look in the forest of forbidden flowers." Said a mysterious stranger.

There the epilogue got to go now I have to go to my friends house for the rest of the weekend now. I'll start the next chapter as soon as I can and it will be much longer than this.


	2. Chapter1

Sweet dreams 

     "Um hi" said Kagome to the man he had long silver hair that had an inhuman glow to it, and its ends are made of a red blaze. He had red eyes that looked like a shining star. His skin was a creamy pale white and looked as soft as silk. He was about six feet tall and had two giant dove wings that blazed an orange fire. His feet were foxes and he had a red blaze tail. He was wearing Norse armor of gold, silver, and fox fur. 

     He took three steps toward Kagome then said, "You must have some forbidden information if they took you all the way to the Forest of Forbidden Flowers. By the way I am the keeper of the forest Kitzune Phoenix. But you can call me Kit so what is your name ma'am?"

      "I am Kagome of the Higurashi family. It is nice to meet you Kit. Um exactly where is the Forest of Forbidden Flowers, why are all the plants on fire, who took me here, and why is this place forbidden." Asked the confused girl pondering over her misfortunes, as she just sat cross-legged on the dirt pass she had been walking on.

     "Well the forest is near the dimension of Val Hallah. And every time a goddess or nymph is born a born a new flower of the flame is created then years after the flames die down it is taken to earth. So you were taken here because you know something you shouldn't and are probably a miko or part mythical creature. I think the goddesses might have let you keep the info for one of their missions and need to erase all of that and all remembrance of that from your mind so they brought you here. This place has to be forbidden or  the people brought here might be kidnapped." Said the hottie.

Well there is the first chappie! Short I know but my friend's brother Floyd has to use the pc now so I'm just uploading this. The e YuYu characters and other Inu characters will appear later in the story don't worry. MUCH KUWABARA TORTURE AND POSSIBLY KIKYO. Ta Ta! Love Me!


	3. Chapter2

Sweet Dreams

Wow I made it to the second chapter already now all I need are two more chapters and I complete my monthly goal to start a story and write four chapters before the month is up I am hoping that this chapter will be at least three pages long so I'll be trying to finish this story before January 1,2005. So the second chappie! By the way it will take a while for the YuYu characters to show cause basically the beginning of the story is completely surrounding Kagome.

"So in the forbidden forest it is dangerous for people to venture alone. If someone gets lost they can wander for years and eat some dangerous plants, then die of poisoning. I'm here to prevent that or so my sister insists. She says my unique abilities and talents should be used for something instead of going to waste. One day I may take you to meet her. I'm sure they want to keep you here a while until you forget your name and who you are. In a way on earth you will be dead but still alive. It wont be fun at all but at least you will live again. You won't age a day from when you went into a coma so that is an advantage." Said Kit as the fire from his tail fidgeted and blazed.

"Wait, did you say I'm in a coma? How can you be I am as conscious as ever! I am alive and I can prove it to you!" Screamed Kagome.

"You can do it later you need some care for. Food, medication, are definitely in need here. Follow me Kagome I know where you can get those." He said as he walked down the path towards her to lend her a hand in getting up.

As soon as Kagome accepted his hand he grabbed her body into his, spread his wings and in one swift, flowing movement they were in the air. Kagome all the while blushing gasped out at the sight below her, and was held speechless for a few moments. She just stared in awe at the sea of colorful flames below her. It was a mix of colors burgundy, violet, jade, aqua, and so many others just mixing, shifting, growing, falling, fading just to create the beautiful picture. It was just to glorious for words. Suddenly an old European castle came into view to finish off the picture. It had ten towers that trailed the sky and a drawbridge gate far above the ground. The castle had windows going for as far as the eye could see and the castle walls even farther. It is made out of a gray stone and surrounded by a moat of a blue fire and black brimstone. The castle had a place for all the youkia soldier to be safe while standing on guard and protecting the inhabitants castle. No ground attacker would ever know where a soldier stood so it would be an easy win. As they flew closer to the castle they started to be surrounded by a slight blaze. It was the same color as Kit's tail and acted like a remote for the moat so Kagome wasn't worried.

"This is so beautiful Kit. It looks like a living painting! But the blaze, the castle who does all this land belong to? I sure would love to meet them!" Exclaimed Kagome as Kit descended unto the castle door. (it was drawn down)

"Well the castle belongs to a nymph and her daughter... And the forest is ell just a little complicated so I'll give you a sketchy summary. It belongs to the royal goddesses but no one has seen them for years so my sister inherited it from her mother. So I would have to say my sister, her husband, and their daughter." Shrugged Kit.

"O.K.," Said Kagome. "But why are we here?"

"To get you medical help. Eucalyptus Saturnia can be useful with that. And trust me she can. Then we will be getting a bite to eat and then leave. Since I am the guardian who found you, I guess, I am your guardian. So I will have to try and spend as much time with you as possible as I can, as to ensure your safety of course. And warning don't make Eucalyptus mad..."

Usa-brina-sama: I felt so guilty that I am actually try and complete my goal for this month besides my bitchy mother. And have I bragged yet that I made my dance company so will be competing and henceforth can't write as much as often which affects my updating for those of you which have reviewed, thanks. And for those who didn't

Sabrina Usagi: Go to hell I am sure they miss their ruler down there!

Miamora Pluto: And she ain't talking about Makia bitch

Usa-brina: I thought I got rid of you two!

Miamora Pluto: NOPE! Guess not baka.

Sabrina Usagi: bring out the T.A.G.s and remember review or I'll send Naraku-chan after you


	4. Chapter3

Sweet Dreams

Usa-brina-sama: O.K. chapter 3 how nice of me but I have only a week left to complete my goal so these two chapters may be a mite short bloke. And please remember when reading this my friend a.k.a. shrink says I have issues but hey what does a thirteen-year old playgirl who writes poetry know? A lot. So please all I want are reviews!

Miamora: Sorry Sabrina Usagi ain't here to torture you but well once I realized that she meant the hells I rule she had to be punished.

"Why not?" asked a curious Kagome.

"Well her mother is a mean, powerful nymph who may I say is after the blood of the last person who angered Ecalyptus. Lynia gets..." started Kit 

"Who is this Linia person is it Eucalyptus Saturnia's nickname" 

"Yeah, her name is kind of long so Kitty just shortened it. You probably don't want to know about her." Kit said before he could further question her on the said subject. "But Linia may be a little moody honey so if she attacks you,"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME HONEY!?!" Kagome yelled still processing this information. "Cause you and I just met and..."

"I'm sorry it just slipped. You see you remind me of this girl. This miko to be exact. I once knew her. Her name was Midoriko. You see I can see the purity of one soul, completed or not. So I see. The troubles. The travesties. The feelings. I also see the chain patterns of how it falls and rises. Henceforth I can see that your souls are the same nothing different between the two. But well it is just a coincidence so I shouldn't dwell on it, but sorry Kagome really I am." Said a far off Kit while staring at the sky. 

His blaze was reaching to limits of heat that would kill a normal person, and was growing to lengths unknown. But Kagome didn't flinch she didn't even notice the waves of fire touching her face as she said "Don't worry bout it I was just startled by it. the truth is that I get that a lot. The looking like someone that is. See I look like my previous incarnation, Kikyo, or so some may say. So what you said isn't an insult, 'sides she isn't like she is a clay pot of the dead walking around trying to kill me." Kagome laughed lightly closing her eyes imagining Inu Yasha running after his dead lover. Tears silently running down the side of her face. She turned her face away from him to look bye the flowers some time in their conversation she at down on the edge of fencelike wall at the edge of the drawbridge with him standing over her in his masculinity. His red eyes bearing into her very soul. "So I'm alight with this predicament. Is that Linia over there?"

Kagome was pointing to a small girl with white blonde hair. The girl was using a giant eucalyptus leaf as a bandana and was wearing a long white bell sleeved nightgown. She had pale skin and green eyes. Her facial features like a porcelain dolls. She ran over to them turning her soft pale feet dirty, pink, and bloody. She stopped in front of Kagome and curtsied, then turned to Kit and slapped him hard.

"Baka kit she should have been brought days ago! She has been with you for two weeks now and is waking up!" screamed the distressed young child.

"But I've only been with him a few hours." Said Kagome with a skeptical look upon her face.

"When you are in the forest time is altered for normal human mortals. But more importantly do you remember who you are? Cause the masters want you to remember." She asked Kagome.

"Yes I am Higurashi Kagome."

"Good now take this quick."

"O.K.," Kagome took the vile and drank what she was given but not before she felt a huge pain radiate from her soul.

"She looks so much like my real mother..." Was the last thing Kagome heard from her dream.

Sabrina Usagi: The Inu Gang is coming in the next chapter and the Yu Yu the one after that hopefully!

Miamora Pluto: Right now the sane one has to get to bed before her mother gets home so we are finishing this up for her.

Sabrina Usagi: And people all she wants are freaking reviews!


End file.
